Ga-Bi
A powerful priestess who lived over a century ago. However, because she was very powerful, her spiritual power made her almost immortal. In the series, Baek-Yeom , Hyun-Joo, as well as Hong-Ryung and the divine bells are looking for her in a "place of camellias drenched in red". Appearance She is tall and poised, with long blonde hair and green-gray eyes. Personality History Ga-Bi was born in Myung-Joo, where as a child demonstrated extremely strong divine powers that isolated her. When she became a priestess, she came to the attention of the Emperor of Dae-Hyun, whose kindness and empathy encouraged Ga-Bi to use her powers for helping others. In the service of the Emperor of Dae-Hyun, she met the emperor's son, Baek-Yeom, who also had divine powers, which was rare and unusual for males. Due to negative superstitions surrounding men with divine powers, Baek-Yeom became isolated and grew to despise the world, despite his father and Ga-Bi's encouragement for him to use his status to prove the superstitions were wrong. Baek-Yeom grew obsessed with Ga-Bi, desiring to obtain her powers in order to destroy the world that rejected him. While still in the service of Baek-Yeom's father, Ga-Bi attempted to reduce her divine powers by creating and redistributing her powers in the divine bells, as well as scattering in numerous undisclosed locations. When it became clear that Baek-Yeom's dark ambitions could not be curbed and he was utilizing the divine bells for sadistic destructive purposes, Ga-Bi used her powers to seal him and his memories away, hoping that he could not recall his intentions if he managed to reincarnate. Knowing that Baek-Yeom would stop at nothing to gain her powers, Ga-Bi sealed away the divine bells and then disappeared, erasing her own memory and sealing herself away in a location she described to Gang-Hui as "the place drenched in red camellias." Years later, Do-Ahn, the King of Myung-Joo, accidentally discovered a hidden chamber under the royal palace, where Ga-Bi had sealed herself away. After unsealing Ga-Bi, who could not recall who she was, Do-Ahn allowed her to remain a guest in the palace and they began to develop a close relationship. When rumours began to circulate that the king had an unknown woman in the palace and that he intended to marry her, Do-Ahn impulsively confirmed to his ministers the rumours were true and that the woman was the adopted daughter of the prime minister, Mi-Bu. Feeling that Ga-Bi was a person he could trust, Do-Ahn proposed to her. She rejected him instantly, though they eventually married after he made subsequently proposals to her. To give her sufficient status, the prime minister adopted her as his daughter and Ga-Bi became the queen of Myung-Joo. Some time later, she gave birth to the king's son, Hong-Ryung, who began to display divine powers. During a visit to Dae-Hyun, Ga-Bi began to recall her memories of her time as a priestess of Dae-Hyun and sensed that Baek-Yeom had been reincarnated as one of the three princes of Dae-Hyun, though she could not identify which prince. As her memories began to return, she realized that her divine powers would stop her from aging and she would draw suspicion when the people if people realized their queen never aged. Ga-Bi faked her death and resided in a small village in Myung-Joo as a priestess. During this time, Ga-Bi found Ha-Hyeon and recognized that the girl possessed divine power. She brought Ha-Hyeon into her home and began to train her in how to control her powers. Ga-Bi was also distraught to learn that she was pregnant with her second child, feeling that she had stolen her husband's child away from him. She gave birth to a daughter that she and Ha-Hyeon named Yu-Ha, who did not possess her mother's divine power. The three of them lived together as a family in seclusion. When Ga-Bi, through a vision, learned of Chui-Bi's arranged assassination attempt on Hong-Ryung, who had become the king of Myung-Joo after Do-Ahn's death, she re-emerged to find that her son had been heavily injured and near death. Sacrificing nearly all of her divine powers, Ga-Bi saved Hong-Ryung's life by creating a false body for his soul to reside until his physical body had recovered in the same underground chamber where she had once sealed herself, leaving the task of restoring Hong-Ryung to Mu-Hyang and Baek-Yul. Knowing that her life would end soon, she created a time stone with infused with remainder of her divine powers and left it to Ha-Hyeon, informing her that the stone would crack when she died so that Ha-Hyeon and Yu-Ha would not search for her needlessly. Deprived of her divine powers, Ga-Bi instructed Yeo-Hwa, the head of the priestesses of the cave, to gather the remaining vestiges of her divine powers to use against Baek-Yeom when he rose again, some of which she absorbed to slow her rapid aging, caused due to her loss of her divine powers. One year later, on the day that Hong-Ryung was chosen by a divine bell, the time stone cracked, signalling that Ga-Bi had finally died. Abilities Divine powers, which have to ability to: * make her virtually immortal * superficially heal wounds * make it rain * create and animate divine beings * form barriers * erase memories * create false bodies * place people in suspended animation Relationships Do-Ahn (husband) Hong-Ryung (son) Yu-Ha (daughter) Ha-Hyeon (adopted daughter) Trivia Quotes Category:Character Category:Myung-Joo